The ever increasing use of smart phones, such as the iPhone® (from Apple, Inc. of Cupertino Calif.), with data connections and location determination capabilities is slowly changing the way people shop for products and services. Smart phones can provide users with nearly instant information for price comparison purposes. For example, applications such as RedLaser™ (from eBay, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.) allow a smart phone user to scan a bar code and instantly check prices across online and local retail outlets. Smart phones also commonly include mechanisms, such as global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers, that allow the devices to constantly update location information. These technology changes are also driving changes in the way merchants attract consumers,